Last Hope
by thatwritersdream
Summary: For almost eight years, hiding Hope was not a problem, in fact- it was quite easy. But the thing no one knew was that the cloaking spell on Hope was wearing out, making it easy to track her. Now that she's been found, it's a race against time to hide her once again. But the only safe place left to go is the very place that caused Rebekah to take Hope in. Home to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to my first Original's fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it but first here are something's to know.**

**-Hope is seven about to turn eight**

**-The witch with Rebekah is some made up character named Avery Williams**

**-Elijah and Hayley love each other but aren't together**

**-Cami left after the season finale**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

_Dear Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah,_

_Hope is doing just fine, growing up to be a sweet, gentle, caring child- whom hopefully will bloom into an outstanding adult. She often asks about her mother and father, highly curious she is indeed, so I warn now, if she were to ask any bogus questions- well that is my doing. Last time you wrote to me, you asked if she was using magic, and the answer is no. The witch I found, who I trust with Hope is named Avery Williams. Avery is good to Hope, and is also the reason I do not tell Hope of magic or vampirism, because Hope is still only seven years old, and if exposed to this life so young could possibly ruin her nature. Therefore I shall wait longer to tell her the truth of who she is._

_Hayley, your baby girl is a beautiful ray of sunshine, and I am thankful to be the one to watch over her- though I know above all, you must envy the step stones of Hope growing up. Her first steps, first words, her first time going to the toilet properly. Which is why, I tried to record those moments for you. You also asked if I've give her your letter. Not quite yet, not until she is old enough to fully understand._

"Tell mama I love her." Hope smiles up to her aunt, who had been writing.

Rebekah smiled at the energetic child, "Of course."

_Hope also wants me to tell you Hayley that she loves you. Now I bid you far well._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebekah _

"Auntie Beks?" Hope curiously peered over the tall redwood desk edge, standing on the tips of her toes.

Rebekah already tell that Hope was going to just like her mother. Hope already had the long chocolate brown hair, with the warm inviting smiles that would get her anything she wanted. Hope already proved that she had the heart of her mother, standing for something she believed in- even if that belief at the time was that her classroom fish, Bubba, should be able to be taken home by the students. Hope really had gotten into it, claiming it was only fair.

Rebekah had a talk with the Hope's teacher, apologizing for Hope's behavior. It was that same night that Rebekah showed Hope the movie _Finding Nemo_, pausing at the part where there was a picture Darla was holding a dead fish in a bag. Rebekah had told Hope that would happen if everyone took Bubba home. A horrified Hope apologized the next day at school.

"Yes darling?" Rebekah answers her curious niece, who was eyeing the cream colored envelope on her desk.

"Where are mama and daddy at?" Hope's brown eyes peered up to the blond vampire's in anticipation.

These were the frequently asked questions of the seven year old hybrid. Where was mama and daddy? Who is Uncle Elijah and Uncle Marcel? Who is our family? Who is my gandma and grandpa? It left Rebekah racking her brain for some answer without the supernatural or without the fact that her grandfather wants her and her father dead or the fact that Hope's grandmother tried to sacrifice her the first day she was born.

Rebekah smiled affectionately, "Your mother and father are back at home making sure that our home is safe."

"Why isn't our home safe?" Hope's curiosity was spiking up.

Hesitating on her an answer, a lie easily forming in her head with yet another fictional story. "Hope your mother is making sure you'll be safe at home while your father, alongside with your Uncles Marcel and Elijah, are fighting the bad people to who want to hurt the princess."

Hope's eyes lit up, "Am I the princess?"

Rebekah smiled sadly at how naïve the young girl was. This is how Rebekah would keep her if it were her choice. She'd keep Hope sheltered, away from New Orleans, away from home and from danger. She'd do anything to protect Hope's purity and innocence-even kill for it.

"Of course you are darling." Rebekah cooed.

The soft sound of footsteps reached Rebekah's heighten hearing, causing her to tense up before relaxing at the familiarly. The footsteps where soft, almost soundless, but only one person in this house was so silent when walking- which came in handy when chasing Hope.

"Hope, you lunch is ready on the table." Avery Williams announced stepping into Rebekah's study.

Hope bounced back so her feet were flat on the ground, an excited smile slipping onto her face. Every day, and every time food is mentioned- Hope always got excited, something that was good and bad. Good because Hope loved to eat anything, and bad because Hope loved food more than anything. Sometimes Rebekah worried if that was child's weak spot- food instead of candy- especially pizza.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Hope questioned.

Avery laughed with a nod, "With apple slices and water."

With that Hope didn't hesitate for a second longer, she was already out of the study with her footsteps pounding down the stairs into the kitchen were lunch waited. Hope didn't wait, sitting in her chair while happily spooning the cheesy pasta into her mouth swinging her little legs back and forth. Rebekah chuckled in her seat, listening to Hope's loud munching. Hope has yet to learn to eat with her mouth close.

"How are thing in new Orleans?" Avery questioned, gently grabbing the cream envelope.

Rebekah sighed, "Not doing entirely good. Vampires and werewolves are yet again hostile towards one other, with the witches and human factions weaseling their way in there as well. Klaus is having a difficult time defusing the situation, we aren't worried about the vampires, or the werewolves or the humans."

"And why is that?" Avery inquired, titling her head to the side of her only vampiric friend.

"The werewolves would protect Hope no matter what because Hope is basically royalty to them. Humans are easily expandable and the vampires are loyal to Marcel and marcel is loyal to Klaus, with the exception of some of these factions against the idea of being loyal to Klaus." Rebekah says, twirling her pen.

"I don't understand, I thought no one knew about Hope being alive." Avery baffled.

Rebekah shook her head, "That is because they don't, which makes this a messy situation. We can't tell them the truth onto why, but we ask for their loyalty not knowing if we'd betray them or not. That and my mother and father seem to be alive, along with my traitorous brother Finn."

"Finn is the brother who wants to see you dead, and the other-Kol?"

"Kol, I miss him dearly despite our difference or how much he annoys me, I miss him." Rebekah sighs. "But that's beyond the point. My mother wants nothing more than Hope's power. My father wants Niklaus and Hope dead, and my brother would like nothing more to see us all dead."

"And if you died?"

Rebekah looked at the redheaded witch in the eyes, "All of my and my families vampire bloodline will die with us, hence the end of the vampire race. Can you please send that letter now? You know we can't send it by mail."

Avery obediently nodded, eyes trained onto the as she muttered softly under her breath, "No viena uz otru. Nosūtīt šo ar liesmu. Lznīcināt vienreiz lasīt. Atrodami veids." Both woman watched as the envelope lit up in a flame, disappearing without a trace.

"You impress me every time Avery. How is your magic practice?"

Avery shrugs, "It's going just fine, though the spells in the book you gave me is quite difficult to read."

Rebekah nodded standing up, "That's because it is my mothers, and Hope will need someone to teach her those spells- which is why you learn them, that and plus if needed-" Rebekah glanced at Avery. "You are my secret weapon if things go that far."

Avery, momentarily frozen watched as Rebekah walked away. Surprised before opening her mouth, "You said you'd never use me in that way!"

"No, I believe I said I would never use you in that way unless Hope's safety in jeopardized." Rebekah offered a small smile. "But believe me when I say this, I do care for you just like for Hope, but Hope-"

"Is powerful, I understand." Avery sighed. "Don't worry; I'll be your little witchy warrior."

With that Avery left the study, descending the stairs into the kitchen, glancing at the mess Hope made with her macaroni and cheese. A small smile graced Avery's pink lips, but just for a second, she felt a strong hatred for the young child, hating herself for even feeling that way towards Hope. Still, it was always there in the back of Avery's mind that no matter what little Hope knew, Avery's life was in the hands of a small child. Rebekah then came into the kitchen, smiling lovingly at Hope, who had cheese all over her mouth.

"You are so messy." Rebekah laughed, taking a napkin to Hope's face. "Darling, I think you should go get yourself cleaned up? We are all going to animal shelter."

Hope's eyes lit up, "Really!? Can I get a puppy?"

"Of course, but now please go get yourself cleaned up."

Hope glanced at Avery, "Can I dress myself today Avery?"

Avery smiled at the excited child, "Of course."

Hope ran back up the step, Avery watching after her with a small frown. Somehow, she despised the idea of dog, being a cat lover herself.

"Is a good idea to get a pet?" Avery questioned, not hiding her disgust.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Yes Avery, because it teaches Hope a little about responsibility, plus she won't be so lonely around the house."

"I get that, but a _mutt_?"

"Yes, a _dog_, which is what Hope has wanted all year, and plus it's an early birthday present, since she turns eight in three days."

"In three days, why now?" Avery whined.

"Because in three days, we won't be here." Rebekah reviled, sighing.

Avery's eyes widen. "Why not?"

"We've been found out- or at least I have. So you are going to take her to the train station, and take her to the border of Mexico. There, find a vampire by the name of Daniel and tell him Rebekah sent you. He has two passports ready for you." Rebekah paused. "I need you to use a spell and change Hope's appearance."

Avery nod, "I understand, but what about you?"

"I'm going to throw who ever found me off my trail; I'll go to Canada, before I meet you. But once you get to Mexico, there is a house there. No human contact with the outside world, that is the mistake I made here. Hope can no longer co-exist with the outside world."

"That will make her question- but why didn't you tell me any of this earlier!?" Avery exclaimed.

"Hush, because we have people watching this house despite the spell you put up to make us soundproof. So here's the story if you are caught, Hope is your little sister names Alison, you are both witches whom lost their parents and whom I found." Rebekah put her hand on Avery's shoulders. "If needed to, tell Hope the truth, and tell her I am sorry I couldn't accompany her, but this is my promise I made her father. To protect her."

"What about the puppy?" Avery meekly asked.

Rebekah smiled sadly, "Please do try to obtain the dog. Now I bid farewell."

"Auntie Beks." The soft whisper caught Rebekah's attention, the tearful chocolate haired child stood in the kitchen doorway. "Please don't leave me Auntie Beks! I don't want you to go!" Hope cried, running and hugging Rebekah's leg. "Why are you leaving."

"Oh baby girl." Rebekah sighed sadly, going down on her knees to become eye level with Hope. "Do you remember that story I told you? About the bad guys trying to find you?"

"Yes." Hope whispered.

Rebekah brushed a long strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "They found us. Found me. I can't let them know you are here okay? I promised, I made a promise to your father- that no matter what- I _would _ protect you." Rebekah got tears in her eyes. "That is exactly what I am going to do."

"No!" Hope cried, but Rebekah already had her in place, eyes dilating.

"You are going to fall asleep until Avery tell you to wake up, do you understand? Now sleep." Rebekah softly compelled, watching as Hope's eyes closed and her knees giving out. Rebekah caught her with ease, brushing her hair. "This is a hard thing for me to do, I hope you understand that. Please forgive me, but it's for the best." Giving her a kiss of the forehead, Rebekah picked Hope up and gave her to Avery. "Grab the spell book and run. I trust you to keep her alive, and if you fail Avery- I don't care what promise we made- I will kill you."

With that threat, Rebekah was out the door in a matter of seconds, feeling the presence of a fellow vampire chasing after her.

_**In New Orleans **_

Davina was in the middle of practicing a spell that harvested a lot of magic, one that would allow her access to Esther's magic directly. It was difficult and dangerous, but it was exactly what they needed to gain the up hand on the witches. That was when the spell letter came in, appearing in a thick flame in front of her. _Mikaelson _was scribbled onto the front, letting Davina know exactly whom it was for. She didn't wait to leave the spell room Klaus set up for her in the compound, sure they weren't on the best of terms, but Davina tolerated him enough for both Marcel and Hayley.

"Klaus! Hayley! Elijah!" Davina called, and Hayley was in front of her in a matter of seconds, causing the twenty three year old witch to jump back.

"Sorry." Hayley smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I will ever get use to that."

"You will love." Klaus's British accent reassured, walking into the hall accompanied with Elijah.

"I presume that is a letter from Rebekah." Elijah says, gesturing to the letter in Davina's hand, who nodded in return and handed it to Hayley, before leaving the Original family alone to read the letter themselves.

"It's your turn Hayley." Elijah said gently to the hybrid he was affectionate for. Once eight years ago, he thought he'd lost her, and something inside of him broke down, and emotion he hadn't felt for a long time that made him realize that deep down, he really did love Hayley.

Hayley nodded, taking in a shaky breath. It happened every time a letter came in, she would get nervous about what the letter contained within its words. Worried for bad new and wanting for good news, worried about how her daughter was growing up. Slowly, Hayley opened the cream envelope, unfolding the letter, carefully pronouncing each and every word the letter contained.

_Dear Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah,_

_Hope is doing just fine, growing up to be a sweet, gentle, caring child- whom hopefully will bloom into an outstanding adult. She often asks about her mother and father, highly curious she is indeed, so I warn now, if she were to ask any bogus questions- well that is my doing. Last time you wrote to me, you asked if she was using magic, and the answer is no. The witch I found, who I trust with Hope is named Avery Williams. Avery is good to Hope, and is also the reason I do not tell Hope of magic or vampirism, because Hope is still only seven years old, and if exposed to this life so young could possibly ruin her nature. Therefore I shall wait longer to tell her the truth of who she is._

_Hayley, your baby girl is a beautiful ray of sunshine, and I am thankful to be the one to watch over her- though I know above all, you must envy the step stones of Hope growing up. Her first steps, first words, her first time going to the toilet properly. Which is why, I tried to record those moments for you. You also asked if I've give her your letter. Not quite yet, not until she is old enough to fully understand._

_Hope also wants me to tell you Hayley that she loves you. Now I bid you far well._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebekah_

Relief spread through Hayley as she read the words written in what looked like quill ink, laughing joyfully at the mentions of her daughter and also most crying when reading the words _says she loves you._ She felt a warm flare in her heart, a spark of longing ignited. Hayley yearned to hold her baby girl in her arms, to tell her stories and to hold her hand. Hayley wanted that, and she did agree with Rebekah, she was envious of the moments she missed of her daughter growing up, but knew that one day it would be safe for her to come and this would all be worth it.

"Why is it she says I love you to Hayley, but not me? I'm her father." Klaus grumbled.

Hayley laughed, "She must be a mama's girl. In your face."

Klaus frowned, "It isn't polite to taunt." Klaus paused, a grin on his lips. "Wait until she meets me, Hope will love me more.

Hayley shrugged, smiling at Elijah who smiled back. The letter then flamed up, burning quickly to nothing but ash, all evidence of the letter gone- just like what the spell was supposed to do. Sometimes it made Hayley sad to see the letters burn, because there has been some she wished to keep.

"We have a problem!" Marcel yelled, bursting into the room with Davina by his side.

"What is it?" Elijah demanded, the loving face he had gone serious.

"I did the spell that allowed me to look into the house that Rebekah currently lived in through the dream catcher. She was giving demands to the witch, Avery- to take Hope somewhere safe. Then compelled Hope to sleep and was gone. She was found, and this current moment, Rebekah is leading whoever found them off their trail while Hope is taken to safety." Davina rushed out, taking in a deep breath to get air into her system.

Klaus suddenly growled, hitting the wall hard enough to leave a hole. He was pissed, not at his sister (surprisingly), but at the fact that after all these years of being careful, they found his daughter wither they knew it or not.

"She's not safe! Hope is not safe with that witch!" Klaus roared, his eyes turning gold.

"Niklaus, calm down- I'm sure the witch can protect Hope." Elijah reassured his younger brother.

Hayley shook her head, "No Elijah, he's right. I can't- _won't _trust someone I don't know with my eight year olds daughters life!"

"You don't have a choice." Davina says. "I trust her enough, I know where they are going."

"Plus, if you leave town, Ester or Mikael will fallow you, or send someone after you. Hope is safer in the arms of a stranger than you chasing her down and leading the very people who want to harm her, to her." Marcel says.

Hayley shook her head, "No, we send someone to retrieve her. Someone outside of town we know, who we can trust."

"But we don't know anyone outside of town." Elijah says, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus, calming down, stepped forward, "Perhaps we do. She left after her Uncle died, after the witches tried to sacrifices Hope, after she came to me."

He knew, Klaus knew if they could get a hold of her, they could quietly have her go after Avery and Hope. A person trustworthy with them, someone Divina could easily cloak.

"Who are you talking about?" Hayley questioned.

Marcel eyes widen. He knew exactly who Klaus was talking about, the very woman who left without a word- the very woman he got drunk with and had sex with, the woman he cared for deeply.

"Cami. You're talking about Cami."

**Author's Note**

**So here is my first chapter, and my first Original's fanfiction. I'll be honest; the hardest chapter to ever write is always the first one. Like you don't know if people will like it, or if it makes any sense or if it's going to fast or to slow, so I really hope that you readers enjoyed this first chapter. Oh and I hope that I got all the character traits right-ugh sometimes you make them OC and it just isn't the same. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting such great reviews on this story! I feel so happy that you readers are enjoying this story! First of all, I want to say thank you to all the follows and favorites and reviews! I actually had this idea for this fanfiction in my head for months, and it was tricky for me to type it in a way that made sense, so I glad I did something right!**

Chapter 2:

The last thing Camille O'Connell would have ever expected was getting a phone call one late night, asking if she could track down a witch who had Klaus's daughter. The very daughter Cami was told was dead, but who was very much alive. In all honesty, it would have been easier to hear that something back in New Orleans was going on, something to do with the factions and that they needed Cami to weasel her way into the human faction to be some sort of spy. Yes, that would have been simpler to accept rather than being asked to find an eight year old hybrid child and a young adult witch, but when Marcel call, Cami couldn't ignore his request-especially with Hayley's frantic voice in the background, a mother worried for her daughter's safety because she couldn't leave town to retrieve her own child.

Reluctantly Cami had agreed, only for Hope though. With Rebekah going MIA for a little while, Cami could understand why Klaus wouldn't want in his daughter's safety in a witch's hands, which he didn't know. Cami understood because she didn't trust witches, and if Hope had been her daughter, she'd want to take her away from the witch before something could happen, like being hexed. This was why Cami had no desire to be close to the witch, not what happened to her Uncle Kieran.

A witch had hexed her Uncle due to some stupid feud, the very same feud that probably cost her brother his life as well. When Kieran was hexed, he was cursed to an inevitable death. No matter how desperately Cami went to save him, going to extremes to get Klaus to turn him, Cami lost him in the end. Thus her resentment to the witches begun, but Davina was the exception.

Now here Cami was at the train station stationed in Mexico City, holding the small paper she had scribbled with various addresses that were all possibly Rebekah's. It was like a needle in a haystack, the house being the needle and the haystack being the damn list in Cami's hand. Sighing, she stuffed the paper into her jean pocket, grabbing the single bag she brought with her that held a few spare changes of clothing. Finding two people who were complete stranger to Cami was going to be difficult, she knew that, but being in a big crowded city didn't help either, but it was a great hiding spot. Hiding in plain sight. Hitching her bag onto her shoulder, Cami began making her way towards the first address on the list, trying to actually find the street signs. Huffing, she was already lost within the first ten minutes.

"¿Te has perdido señorita?" A small voice questioned from behind Cami, and she turned around. It was a short elderly woman, wearing the signature Mexican cultured dress that in American, Mexican dancers wore-the multi-colored dresses that danced beautifully with the dancer's movements.

"Sí, estoy buscando una casa." Cami was grateful now that she'd taken Spanish in bother high school and college. The woman had asked if she was looking for something, which Cami had replied with a yes, and that she was looking for a house.

"¿Tiene una dirección?" The elderly woman asked for an address, which caused Cami to fumble for the paper in her pocket.

"1867 Creek Avenida." Cami answered, trying to remember the right Spanish word for Avenue. The woman smiled, and nodded, giving directions which seemed simple enough for Cami to fallow without any further assistance, so she took off.

The streets of Mexico City were crowded, easily able to drown a person in. Cami weaved her way through, trying not to cause too much attention. Easily being able to make it to the first checkpoint of the directions, Cami turned right and went straight down. Within a half hour, Cami made it to her destination, 1867 Creek Avenue, and the house wasn't something she expected, because it wasn't even house. In the spot of the address was a strip joint, and Cami knew that this was not the spot. Sighing, she looked back down at the list and folded the first address out and began walking to the next address, which was luckily only a few blocks away.

_**With Avery and Hope**_

Hope kept fidgeting like she had been for the past hour and a half, and Avery was beginning to get annoyed with her. It seemed that Hope had an abundance amount of energy she was just itching to burn out, and normally Avery would let her- but Avery didn't think the passengers on the train would enjoy their time with a hyperactive eight year old running around freely.

"Are we there yet?" Hope asked for the millionth time, swinging her legs that dangled about the ground back and forth.

Avery glanced at the child, "Not yet Hope."

"Are we closer?" Hope pressed, turning around to look out the window.

Avery closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. Usually when Rebekah was with them, she'd be the one to take care of Hope and answer her question while Avery just silently sat there and spoke when spoken to. Now, Avery was actually caring for the overly energetic questioning hybrid child, which she had no experience with first handedly. Sure Avery watched Avery alone time to time, but there was a difference with baby sitting and fleeing the state.

"We haven't even gone a mile since you last asked that question Hope." Avery tried to calmly say, keeping her eyes closed.

Hope, being the smart girl she is, looked over Avery. Hope was somehow good on reading people like an open book, and she knew just by Avery's tone of voice and body language that Avery was indeed unhappy. Still, Hope was to naïve to understand why.

"You're not happy Avery." Hope says, turning back to the window with her hands placed on glass. "Look! We are going super-fast!" Hope giggled away, forgetting her accusation.

Avery opened her eyes, turning her head to watch the chocolate hair girl get excited by the blurring trees. _You're not happy Avery_, that wasn't true, was it? Avery shook her head; no she was just tired and has no idea how to take care of Hope without the help of the blond haired vampire. She couldn't be unhappy because of Hope. Sighing, Avery glanced at Hope, wondering if she should ask- and over better judgment, she did.

"Hope, sweetie, what makes you think I'm unhappy?" Avery forced her voice to sound polite.

"You tried too hard to sound nice, like right now you sounded too sweet to the point where anyone would know you were forcing it. Plus you haven't talked to me, and you're moody." Hope didn't even look away from the window. "Maybe you're hungry, I've learned when people are hungry they get moody and cranky like a baby, but without the crying."

Avery was surprised by Hope's long answer, she knew Hope was intelligent for an eight year old, but with the way Hope explained, she sounded like a little prodigy. Of course Hope would over hear what other people say, that's the side effect of being a hybrid child, the heightened vampire hearing that Hope knew nothing about. At that thought, Avery wondered if she should tell Hope about vampires, and werewolves, and witches. Was she ready to know? Avery sighed once again, she couldn't be the one to tell her that the reason they are running is because her life was in danger, or the fact that witches, including her grandmother, wanted Hope dead. It would break all the foundations and walls Rebekah worked so hard to build to shelter Hope, but that's what happens when you shelter a child. Once they found out the truth, there was no telling how they would react. No one could possibly predict how Hope would react, because news like that would change the way she saw the world.

"You keep sighing, is something troubling you?" Hope questioned, once again sitting against the seat indeed of pressing her face to the window.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Avery smiled a genuine smile. "You ready to go to Mexico?"

Hope nodded her head vigorously, grinning, "Yes! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!" She paused for a second. "Wait, where is Auntie Beks?"

Avery cringed at the mention of the blonde vampire. She'd been hoping that Hope wouldn't ask the question because it would make things easier, but knowing Hope- she'd make things more difficult. It wasn't always a bad thing, but right now it left Avery answer less.

"Well, um- Hope your aunt is going to meet us there. She had something to take care of first."

Hope narrowed her blue eyes in suspicion, "You're lying."

Avery sighed, "That's all you're getting for an answer little girl."

Hope stood up, looking angrily at Avery. "You're a liar! Both you and Auntie Beks keep secrets!" Her blue eyes glistened in tears, and she whispered very sadly. "Do you not trust me with the truth?"

Avery's eyes soften, "Hope, we trust you- but you're just too young to understand everything.-"

"Stop it!" Hope stomped her foot, "Stop lying to me! If you trusted me you'd tell me! And if I took it the wrong way, the grown up way would to sit down and explain it to me!"

Avery eyes widen, Hope did have a point. Hope was mature enough in the mind, maybe she could understand. Avery realized then and there that if she keep telling Hope her aunt had something to do, it would just drive Hope in a frenzy of tantrums and push her father away. Apparently Avery didn't answer fast enough, because Hope started to walk away silently. In that very moment, Avery made her mind up- going after Hope and picking her up despite the protest of the eight year old. Avery proceeded to their little room on the train and put Hope down.

"I'll only tell you if can keep an open mind Hope. Can you do that?" Avery scolded, looking into Hope's blue eyes that always got her what she wanted.

Hope smiled happily, "Yes!"

Avery took in a deep breath, squatting so she was on eye level with Hope. Different ways of saying the truth popped into Avery's head, but the redheaded witch went with the most simplest. "Do you believe in magic Hope?"

**New Orleans**

"Well what did she say exactly?" Hayley frantically asked Marcel as he hung up the phone.

Hayley was being persistent, but it was understandable. She was a mother concerned about her daughter's life, but their situation was unique. Usually when parents are concerned about a child's life, it has something to do with some sort of medical condition like cancer or a heart worm, but not theirs. Theirs consisted of witches, vampires, werewolves, humans and hybrids. It was blood members who wanted to kill the father and the child out of revenge and hatred to power.

"Cami said she'd do it, only because she couldn't bearer it to leave Hope with a witch." Marcel smiled sadly. "Hayley, don't worry. Cami will protect Hope until Rebekah can return to your daughter."

Hayley felt this heartbroken feeling, maybe it was because of the sire bond she had to her daughter. Something that was so wrong. What kind of mother was sired to her child? But at times, Hayley was glad to have the bond. It allowed her to feel what Hope felt. Like the sadness she felt, or the joyfulness and excitement that leaked through the bond. It gave Hayley the insight that Hope was happy, one thing Hayley so desperately hoped she'd have.

"I made her a promise." Hayley whispered. "That she'd have someone to tell her she loved her every single day, someone to fight for her- that she'd have a family." All eyes in the hallway rested on Hayley. "Now I don't know how she is. I knew she was in good hands with Rebekah, but with a witch? How can I trust that this witch won't toss my daughter to the wolves? To the people who want to harm her?"

"Maybe this witch is trust worthy, besides that Hayley, Cami is going to retrieve Hope." Elijah tried to reason.

A hysterical laugh escaped Hayley's lips, "_Cami_ the _human_ is retrieving my hybrid daughter Elijah, stop being such an optimistic. Cami is the easiest to kill, which doesn't bring any comfort to me, so excuse me for being worried for _my _daughter's life." Hayley growled out, eyes flashing yellow.

"Aren't you such a pessimist? At least Cami is going out of her way to try to save your daughter Hayley." Marcel snarled back, defensive in Cami's wake.

Hayley glared, "You slept with her, which is the only reason you have blind faith!"

"_Hayley_." Klaus snapped, gaining the hybrid's attention. "I understand that you are worried about _our _daughter, about our Hope, but you have to have a little faith love. Cami is capable of a lot for a human, believe in her."

Hayley, feeling utterly guilty, nodded. "Sorry Marcel, I just want Hope back. I want to hold my daughter, I want her to be safe in my arms where I can be here for her." The tears finally broke free from Hayley's eyes. "Excuse me."

Hayley moved passed Elijah and Klaus, running down the hall into her room. Klaus looked over at Davina and Marcel.

"Can you cloak Cami, Davina?" Klaus asked the witch.

"I'll go get started. Come on Marcel." Davina said, tugging Marcel to fallow her. There was about to be an Original family moment that Davina knew Marcel should stay out of.

"She's unstable Elijah." Klaus says, referring to Hayley. "She's too focused on getting Hope back that she's risking exposing that Hope is alive."

"Niklaus, she's a worried mother. This is her motherly instinct, just like your fatherly instinct is to slaughter the whole town." Elijah smiled slightly. "Talk to her Klaus."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, "Me? I'd expect you to talk her out of this madness. She's ready to barge out of this town to track Hope down."

Elijah chuckled, "I would talk to her, but she won't listen to me. Not with this. As the father if the child, you should be the one discussing the situation with Hayley. As parents."

A light weeping sound reverberated along the walls, gaining both males attention. In in the next moment, Elijah was alone in the hallway. Sometimes, Elijah did wish to be by Hayley's side in time like these, but he also knew it wasn't his spot- it was his brother's. It was Klaus's job to be by Hayley's side when it involved Hope, and that was all Elijah needed to step back. His niece was all their family's hope.

When Klaus walked into Hayley's room it was empty, but he noticed the door to the nursery was ajar. That and the light sobs came from within. Quietly Klaus pushed the nursery door open and took in the sight. Hayley stood with her back to him, looking down into the empty crib. Her hand caressed the unused bedding, longing in her movements.

"Hayley." Klaus softly called. She didn't look at him.

"All my life I spent alone, alone wondering about my parents and longing for love and family. I never thought I'd have it, not once." Hayley softly ranted, Klaus never interrupting. " Then I went to Mystic Falls on Tyler's behalf, and there was that one night with me and you that was just supposed to be a one night stand, but instead I find out I am pregnant with our daughter in New Orleans. The witches only used me as a pawn to lure you in, and I'll be honest, at first I didn't want her- I almost got rid of her but I didn't. Then I started to become fonder of the idea of having a baby, starting my family. Even with the werewolves and witches and vampires, I had thing burning hope that maybe in the end, we'd get that Klaus. Another chance of happiness and family, then just as she was born- that chance was ripped away from us."

Klaus's heart throbbed at her speech, because all it held was truth. He wanted the exactly same thing as her, family and happiness. He'd been the same way, he only wanted his daughter for power at first but then as time progressed, so did his affection for the baby. For his Hope. From the first cry that reached his ears, Klaus's knew he'd do anything to bring Hope home safely, under no circumstances would he stop.

"You're only here to expel the thoughts of chasing after her, don't worry- I'm not making rash decisions Klaus." Hayley clutched the crib's wooden bars, and then she cried out, "I only want my baby!"

Klaus moved in a blur, catching Hayley as she fell to her knees and held her to his chest as she cried out. The sobs raked through her body in jerks, and Klaus held her there, stroking her hair while think how their daughter probably had the very same long, fine chocolate locks as Hayley.

"Hope with come home, I'll make sure of it, even if it costs me my own life. Even if that means killing my forsaken mother and father once again, _I will_ do just that Hayley. I will spill blood, slaughter for Hope. No matter what cost, she'll be home, with her family, and that is all that matters." Klaus promised, still stroking Hayley's hair as she cried. "Our Hope will _come back to us. _I guarantee that much love._"_

**In the Canadian Forest**

Rebekah ran, weaving in and out of the forest trees, just trying to lose the damn vampire who chased her. As long as she led who ever this was away from Hope, Rebekah couldn't care less to where she was going. As long as Hope was safe, that's all that mattered. Rebekah really hoped that Avery was able to get on the train to Mexico safely. The last thing they all needed was Hope to be caught, for her to be killed because that would lead to a heartbroken family of Originals and that was the last thing the world needed.

Right then and there, Rebekah was tackled to the ground. She'd been wrong when she thought a vampire was chasing her, instead of a human being or vampire tackling her the cool moist forest floor was a werewolf. One that she recognized even in its werewolf state.

"What in the bloody hell _Tyler_?" Rebekah shouted, angrily. "You got my good shirt dirty."

Tyler climbed off of Rebekah and went behind a bush. After a few minutes or grunts and groans, a human Tyler head popped out from the bush. Of course Tyler would be the only idiot to think of transforming and forgetting the whole clothing ordeal.

"Just stay behind that bush and start talking." Rebekah growled. "Why are you here?"

Tyler sighed, "The child."

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you here for the child? Don't you wish the child dead?"

She was skeptical on how he knew about Hope, which made her itch to kill him, but if he knew Hope was alive, just who else exactly knew as well?

"At a point, yeah I wanted the thing dead, but after I heard it was dead, I felt bad for Hayley. She helped me through so much in Mystic Falls, and as her friend I should have supported her pregnancy but I was to obsess with revenge on Klaus that I ruined everything. I lost my mother, lost Caroline, and wanted to kill an unborn kid." Tyler explained, sounding almost truthful.

Rebekah lowered her guard just a little, "And what reason do you have to chase me down? _How did you find us?"_

"I went back to New Orleans once I heard the baby was killed, like I said I felt bad for Hayley. I know nothing will ever make up to her about trying to use the baby's blood and turning a wolf from her pack or using her against Klaus, but I want her to know I am on her side. My head is clear and I guess what I'm trying to say Rebekah is that I want to help."

Rebekah shook her head, "Tell me how you found us first."

Tyler nodded, "I went to the compound to see Hayley when I thought she was alone. I was wrong; I overheard her and Elijah talking about a Hope. I assumed that maybe the baby was alive. Is that true?"

"Her name is Hope Mikaelson; she is eight years old in two days." Rebekah finally answered. "Now you transform back, fallow me to where we can talk and get you clothing."

"Talk about what?" Tyler questioned.

"Of what is happening in Mystic Falls and how you can help with Hope." Rebekah said.

**Author's Note**

**Okay so there's the second chapter, how was it? Oh and to clear things up, The Vampire Diaries characters **will not** be in this story, only Tyler. There is a reason I have Tyler in this story, it was only a matter of time until he appeared in the chapters. So was that a little twist? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Last Hope**

Authors Note

Yes, this is not a chapter so I am sorry about that. Chapter three is currently under construction, but I am having some difficulties since I have no clue about events that will happen in season two of The Originals. I know exactly where Hope, Avery and Cami are in my story. I know where Rebekah and Tyler are as well, but in New Orleans I have nothing on because I want to stick to the plot line. I can't exactly do that since season two isn't out until October second, which means this story will be put on hiatus until then. I maybe will post chapter three before then as a filler chapter and chapter four will be posted after the season premier leading into the first episode.

I am also aware that in the next season of The Original's that Hope is still a baby and on the run with Rebekah, but this is my fan fiction. I will own it, so enough said. I know I really need to update, but I do not want to keep updating and not having it match the plot line ((of course with my own twists in it)). Sorry to the readers who really wanted an update, but don't worry. This author's note is temporary and I will most likely post chapter three as the filler chapter.

I would also like to thank those who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It absolutely means the world to me. Thank you also for waiting so patiently. Well that's about it I guess. Maybe I should ask, whom do you ship in the show? Which ships would you like to see? It could possibly happen. Hehe.

Goodnight my dear readers,

Violetta


End file.
